User talk:Gejadus
Hello Gejadus Hey there and welcome to BGwikia, a Baldur’s Gate knowledge base and community built by the fans, built for the fans! I read your edits on Black Pits 2 page, it’s a beautiful blend of bold font, underline and numeral paragraph formation, I like that, but while I appreciate your enthusiasm to contribute to our community, I do have several proposals for you to reconsider: First, we credit source’s names and their links (provided they use the right licenses) at the end of the page content, but we certainly don’t put our names in the middle of the page, as our names are already recorded in the page’s history, plus there’d be a wall of names if every user left their marks here and there, which would severely hinder the readability as well as bury the page info. However, I fully understand that some users are very eager to credit themselves, thus I’ve filed a discussion to an active admin about the viability of a compromised solution which lets the users to use the first sentence “I” as well as adding their signatures in a section called “Gameplay (community)” which appears at the bottom of each article page, they may put their own tip & tricks, share their wisdom there since that’d be the only section where everyone can put their different opinions, much unlike the “facts” or other generally proven, universal gameplay tips which present under the “Gameplay” section. Second, boss strategies are generally considered to put into “Gameplay”, or “Gameplay (community)” in the boss creature page rather than Walkthrough as everyone of us may use different approaches on how to defeat certain powerful enemies, but as there’s recently no The Winged page (feel free to create one!), for now we can move your strategies under BP2’s “Gameplay (community)” section and let you keep your name there, as mentioned above, while we discussing, what do you think? Worst scenario is, the discussion doesn’t go well, but you can always make announcements about what you’ve added via Blogs, or Profile page after you do your edits if that happens, but please do keep the blog number within a reasonable amount in order not to flood them. Yes, everywhere has rules, even the place where everyone can edit, I sincerely hope for your understanding and comprehension. And last but not the least, Happy Editing! Let me know if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 15:27, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello Islandking! Thank you for your message! My reply is on your talk page. Hi Gejadus, We wikia contributors can freely use CC BY-NC-ND 3.0 or similar licensed contents from other sources, provided we credit the original links and their authors, which is why you’ll see by “by Abel” or other names at the bottom of some pages. You don’t need to feel anything bad about your sign, in fact, it’s your edits that inspire me the idea of "Gamplay (community)", which, to be honest, is what BGwikia currently lacks, the insights, strategies staff… I’ll copy your edits to "Gamplay (community)", where you may freely use “I” sentence and credit you name, setting an example there, while the "Gameplay" section above is considered article contents, so no “I” or credits there. Let’s how things fare, if it could encourage more user to share their tips, at least until 23dutch45man responses, which I think he should agree, I mean, it’s our wikia right? So we can make our own rules as long as we stick along with the general direction. Of course, you're welcome to move your edits to "Gameplay". Our wikia shares intimate relations with Beamdog’s forum , where you’ll meet many experienced players who know A LOT about this game, in fact, the majority content of BP2 page is directly copied from there, BD forum users are willing to sharing their knowledge to BGwikia, actually, you may have already found their accounts here in BGwikia. So feel free to create an account in BD forum, ask your questions there, I’m sure the answer will more than satisfy your needs. Alternately, you may also want to check PiHwiki , it’s a small wiki, but still has some good staffs, like how to use spells. There’s also http://www.forgottenwars.com/index.html And if you find your game too easy, try combining SCS with LoB. There’re also solo-walkthoughs on that.Islandking (talk) 03:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- Heya, I’m glad you like it, I just organized it a bit, moved boss strategies, specially a detailed strategies like the one you wrote, to Gamplay (community), or Gameplay. But that pretty much shows the idea, I’ll spread the format to other pages I edit once I get admin’s permission. Trodoon80 is actually the guy who ported Shadowkeeper into EEkeeper , he made some very good edits here after BDforum encourage more of its users to contribute here, me included, I didn’t know much about BGwikia until that moment. So most of its content wasn’t made by me, ‘tis the work of many amazing people before us, and I decide to continue their work. If BD were to publish another IE game (which is the scenario most likely to happen), the game would probably be Baldur’s Gate III (not IWDII EE, sadly), so BGwikia would once again be a place where players look for, better to get it well prepared before that. I’d recommend DSimpson’s walkthoughs for classic BG1 and BG2 , better organized and less errors. Haeravon’s seems to be one of the few sources for EE version contents though, but I find myself sometimes lost in his writing organizing, luckily EE quests are not many and most of them are quite self-exploratory, and we have a few of them covered here as well, like Dorn’s Bloody Path. So generally, I’d use Dsimpson’s walkthoughs most of time, and refer to other sources for EE content. As for SoD, my vote goes into GameBanshee , fantastic area-based walkthough, which suits SoD best, considering how the game advances in chapter. A piece of spoiler free warning though, do not place the Bomb, do not meet antagonist’s lackey in Dragonspear Basement until you absolutely sure you’ve done all side quests. Thanks for the invention of working on BP2’s walkthough, but ‘tis a bit awkward here, that I haven’t actually played BP2, planned to, after I finish my current BG2 run, but the progress is VERY slow due to work, and devoted most of my spare time contributing here than actually playing, been stuck in Nalia’s quest for almost a week now… What the wikia really needs as of now, is the SoD walkthough, I’ve emailed to ask for GameBanshee’s permission to reattribute their walkthough here, but as their site depends on ads income for survival their answer is no, which is fully understandable, so if we are to create SoD walkthoughs here, we need to use our own words. I’ve written a certain Vision Quest, plus all companion’s personal quests, located in their pages '– careful! Spoilers!!!---' But I don’t have the backup saves, nor enough English skills to cover all quests, so if you’re interested to write some quests after your SoD run I’d appreciated, just remember to leave one save at the beginning of each chapter for backup checks, and I can create each area page with maps and formats, setting up stages for you to work on, yes, we’ll be creating area-based walkthough for SoD, just like GameBanshee, give me a word if you’re interested after you finish your SoD. And… safe travels back to Germany :-) Islandking (talk) 13:34, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Gejadus I’m not very familiar with PC hardwares but any laptop with a dedicated video card should do, though old some old laptops may run into cooling issues while playing games, you may check the game’s specs on GOG (DRM free!). Happy editing on BP2 walkthough, but please use the default font and style while inputting texts, I just found Visual Editor seem to have trouble recognizing the codes you put in the Winged strategies. The only way to see it is to experience it, hope you have a satisfying SoD experience. Islandking (talk) 12:31, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Awesome walkthough! Yeah, seems to be some compatibility issue between Word and Visual Editor, one possible solution is: continue to use word, copy as you normally would, then Ctrl+Shift+V to paste, but I see you’ve already figured out yourself. Minor issue really, you walkthough looks Great! I’ll surely use the info to prepare my party before each fight, once I finish my current slow-ish BG2 run that is :-) Islandking (talk) 03:04, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Database dumps Generally, fandom is a very solid fanbase, which is why many big titles build their homes here, Final Fantasy wikia is even (sorta) official-ished by Square-Enix, 'tis much tougher than other fan funded sites hosted by certain web providers not exclusively devoted to games, movies, books, etc. The only would-be disaster are hecked admin/bure accounts which can do some serious damage to the site they belong to. But even that there’re fandom technologists who will take up from there. You may check the Database dumps from http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics . If you’re worried about people deleting your edits, don’t, because every edits are stored in the history of every page, which can be used for easy undo, reundo. Hope it helps. Islandking (talk) 06:38, July 22, 2017 (UTC)